The present invention relates to novel means for producing rotary and other types of motion using a controllable permanent magnet. The closest known prior art to the present construction is disclosed in Applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 322,121, filed Mar. 13, 1988, and entitled MEANS FOR PRODUCING ROTARY MOTION. The prior art listed in the file of application Ser. No. 322,121 is also incorporated herein by reference.